


mutation

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Summary: (this is an au where liv plans to mutate hiro instead of karmi )karmi tells liv about her and hiro inventiongs with the nano micobots. liv tells karmi to invite hiro to dinner. so that he can explain about the bots and to ask to help.but it is trap to get hands on the leader of big hero six.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where liv amara targets hiro instead.   
> read to find out

DI amara looked out of the window. she wanted to cure liv that was her purpose but till now no succes. to others she was liv to she had to find a cure. momakase and the others came in. i hope you have good news ? chris was walking in with papers he needed to retrive. no big hero six came in the way again. liv stood up and sighed. perhapse we have to look to their weakness did you try that ? she asked we dont want them standing in the way of the plans.momakase spoke up yes they al have but the kid made to costumes like that to cover that. liv looked at her you mean the mastermind? yes his name is hiro hamada. liv put a hand to her chin. karmi,s schoolmate hmm maybe i can use this but how. 

liv karmi is coming chris called. leave she can see you. the monsters left. so that karmi could come in. she walked in looking happy. liv i have great news i manged to make with a robotic student at school to make robots that can kill virusses. realy liv asked wich student is it if i can ask? hiro hamada. liv thought that boy helped. yet she knew he didt trust her but trusted karmi. can you show me how it works dear? no sorry liv but i dont how its works but hiro does.

a idea spread in liv head i wicked plan to defeat big hero six and cure the real liv at the same time. dear can you ask him to come over for dinner at this addres as she wrote an adres down. it is in a weird place but as a boss of a big company you have to improvise so that you dont hav paparazi you know. karmi read over the adres i look in to if he wants but first one thing about his bots. yes dear tell me. liv looked at karmi who looked away he made the microbot wich destroyed krei center moths ago. my old teacher callaham stole them while there was a fire and his brother died. just dont ask questions of that i know that he doest like to talk about that. i wont dear now go take this day of tomorrow take you friend with you. okay karmi walked out before stopping in the door opening. liv he has a peanut allergy just in case. it okay dear i will make sure the menu will be adjust to that.  
as karmi left she went to her dna dattabase for a dna she wanted to use on the boy. she had one verry ancient she only knew it was a type of canine perfect.

with hiro  
hiro was just returning from freds house when he noticed karmi was at the cafe. karmi ran up to him. hiro liv wants to know how your invention works so she asked if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow. what ? but why i just helped you with one small thing. yes i know hiro but she want to know more. please hiro just come i will be there too please please please. fine karmi let me think a moment i just came home. i put some stuff away and put baymax in his charger and i come down whith an awnser you can ask my aunt for something. i will be right back. after putting baymax on the charger he had an idea if liv amera was after the mutants attacks why not find out up close. he would make a bot wich could hack and also defend him if needed so or he just uprade mechabot for it. so went downstairs to tell karmi he was coming. hiro aunt cass called here take you friend to the ice skate station on me. as she handed him money. he walked up to karmi. i come but my aunt just gave me money to take you the ice skate station on her. she means well but if you dont want to come. no hiro i like that she answerd i like ice skating she giggled. umm he looked around do you ever rode a mophet? no why she asked. follow me he gave her a helmet and put his on and started tadashi,s scooter and rode of.

after a fun time at the ice skate station hiro waved karmi goodby and went to work on mecha bot.

the day afte he told his friend what he was planning. they would be back up in case if the town would be attacked so that he didt had to leave suddenly to do hero duty. so now he was waiting for karmi,s dad to pick him up while aunt cass asked him if it was a date. after the twenty time saying that it was not a date and that he was meeting her intership bos because he helped her with a breakthroug his ride arived.  
as he got in he shook her fathers hand. introdused him self. and they where dopped of in shady part of town. umm karmi this is as shady place do you have the right adres. or did i overdress he was wearing his smoking. no dont wory hiro. liv told me she likes to eat here because the papperzi never found her here.  
o okay. hello karmi i blond man called and you must be Hiro im chris liv amaras assistant and to ober of the night. the entered the bulding and hiro put his plan to motion he opended his backpack and pulled mechabot out first activating is new fuctions. and than grabbed a jar with microbots an an neurotransmitter. i heard you wanted to know how the tiny version worked so i took these so you can see them. he explianed how it worked and showed it too. after that they ate. hiro you live with your parent in san fransokio am i right. yes i live in the city but with my aunt. because of college? live asked she was getting and creepy look in her eyes he noticed karmi noticed too. no they are dead. o im sorry dear. i have to answer this call be right back than we can talk about upgrades. huh did we talk about upgrades? he asked karmi confused no she just asked you questions about school and about your home but that is that. hey where is chris she suddenly called. he looked around and stood up mabey he went outdoors trying to open the door to find out it is locked. he looked around to karmi, scream to see a mutated momakase holding karmi. shouting now. he just jumped out of the way before mutated high voltage laded where he once stood he pressed the button in his sleeve an ran to karmi making mechabot attack momasake. after kicking momaske frome karmi he shouted to her to run. only to have toungs of the mutated high voltage on his wrist. he heared clapping. good job you caugt the boy liv says as she walked up to him Chris hold him still for a bit please as she pressed a botton on her phone chris gew huge and held him. hey let him go karmi shouted liv what is happening. wait a moment you are you realy after the mutants attacks as hiro says. yes i am liv said an you will see how it works soon. as she paced a pach on his neck. hey let me go are you crazy he shouted as he was reaching to the last fight boton for mechabot. as he presed it mechabot grew claws. and luched at the object on his neck damingin it and clawing at chris who let him go hiro moved fas freeing mico bots from the jar and grabbing karmi and used the microbot to open the door. run we have to run he shouted to her. in the distance they heard a boom. was that a bom she asked him no its was mechabot. he stopped sorry karmi i didt trust it for a bit. but this is something i didt expecteted as he was trying to pull the pach from his neck but failing. i cant get it off.  
we need to go to school i call my friends and we- hiro behind you the bear shot a beam at the making their phone s worthless. run he shouted but suddely he heard beeping. no no that thing is activeted huh the stopped afters shaking bessie. hiro are you okay? i dont know that thing was beeping not long ago but nothing happend.  
she grabbed his shoulder let go to school calll grandvill mabey she can help. karmi told him.  
yes let do that mabey i can cat that thing of me. he grabbed her hand lets go. asked they walked his ears started iching.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

hiro pov Hiro and karmi where swiching between running and walking towards school. There was only on problem. They had to go throug good luck ally for the fasted way  
So there is a chance to run into yama. Plus his ears where iching realy bad that he stopped only to find out they were changin in a pointy form. O no. Karmi noticed to hiro your ears she said shocked. We have to go to shool and fast find grandvile and put a stop of it he put in firm if we panic it doest help. We have to stay calm and in that ally dont let people see us just dont stand out. We have to wach out for just one guy called yama. Lets go. 

The ran for a bit undetected hiro led karmi he knew the way still because of bot fighting. Only suddenly karmi pulled him back you ears there is fur growing on them its starting to stand out. He reached for them and yes an behold he felt soft fur. Shit he grabbed his backpack an searches trough it finding nothing to cover it up. Than he had an idea. He grabbed the neutotransmeter an reajusted the wires so it worked again and put it on and called his microbots to them. Now we just have to wait a few moments we left them behind a while back now. It might help us cover things up. He sat down in a dark corner karmi sat down beside him. He noticed she was nearly in tears. Kami are you okay. No i trusted liv i thought i could help people not turn them into monsters.he knew where this was going and this would not be helpfull if she was blaming her sellf the whole time. Karmi look at me we will fix this. And she is the quilty one. You know i never told you why i didt trust her. It was because she gives me callaham vibes. You knew what happend. I never wanted to damage with the microbots.  
But what he did it where his actions. And im happy big hero six put an end to it. We can.. before he could finish his sentense he heard someone say. Zero it was a long time. We still have some things to attend to as hiro was grabbed from behind and and a hand over his mouth muffeling him 

Karmi pov  
He was big this man who grabbed hiro. Hey let him go she shouted. The man looked at her and started to laugh aww zero has a girlfriend. She noticed hiro s ears moved with his mood. Than the man noticed the ears what is this a costume and started to pull on on of the ears. Hiro let out a wince of pain. Than she had it and ran up to the man and kicked him with her high heels in the place of great pain of the mankind how she called it . The man gasped the place as he dropped hiro. Hiro ran up to her and grabbed in her arm and pulled her along. After her she heard the man shout. No one kicks yama and gets away with it. The man took only one step when he was trown to the ground by the microbots and hiro shouting better luck next time yama . Hiro smiled at her karmi that was was awesome she noted the microbot got to them. How can the microbots help us she asked. Just look he awsered as the bots formed a sort of an helmet over his head. It made him look like captain cuty somehow. She noted that too yesterday on the scooter. No not thinking about that stuff more focusing on getting help and fixing things just a few miles and they could call for help. 

After ariving at shool they called grandville and hiro called fred to inform the others and to get baymax without making his aunt worried.  
When they where waiting she noticed hiro was counting swiching form english to japanes  
Why are you doing that counting? He looked at her before i get panick attack i was told to do that because it would help. And no it is not a new thing i did it for years. Ever i since i was little. If it would not help tadashi would put on a song an we would sing on it. It kinda calmed him down too. Karmi blinked she didt knew that she might be panicking but hiro was changing in to something behind his control. Could you do that with me the singing thing he rose a brow at her umm sure he looked at the computer and grabbed a simple song called sunburn.

With momasake 

Momasake came in did you find them liv asked her. No we didt not find them but i found someone who saw them and might help us with our problem as she was telling this yama entered.  
Liv aprouched him i heard you can help me get the boy. Yes i can he ran to his shool witch his girlfriend. But if that place goes to lockdown it is not possble to go in there. What if you are stronger. Liv revealed a new patch. If you put this on you would be able to walk straight through a wall. How does it work the man called yama momasake rolled her eye at this idiot. Liv called chis in and activated his other form. Yama looked exited i do it i bring zero to you and i can be as strong like that. Yes it is easy text me when you there than is the uprgade all for you. Yama is going there now. As the man left momasske asked liv what dna did you put in the idiots patch. rhino dna. Liv awnsered but for the boy it is somthing canine mabey an aciant wolf or something i took the dna from a fang from this liv revealed a aciant katane sword only the hande was marveles grafted the only shame was that parts of the katana was stuck in rock. She saw a fang of sort was stuck in the handle but something caught her eye there was a name carved in it. Kind of ironic to us the sword of ichohiro hamada to mutate hiro hamada . What ? Liv asked her. The name on the handle says ichohiro hamada liv.

At shool  
Hiro pov  
Karmi seemed to have to calm down a bit after the song thing. After that she asked a question that he found always diffulcult to awnser. Since when did you started doing that. ? After my parent car crash he awnsered i was in the car with them when it happend.  
She looked shocked at this. Suddenly he heard something in the distance. His ears twiched. Did you hear that he asked. Karmi looked around no. Mabey it the ears he concluded. I think i got better hearing. 

Suddenly granville came running in hiro,karmi are you alright ? Yes we are so far. Only i started to mutate pointing to his fur coverd wolf like ears. How did this happen ? Explain both of you i want hear each side of this. 

They both told their story what went down with liv somewhere in to the story fred had entered with baymax in his case. Only the problem was that fred was staring like fred exe stoped working look in his eyes. After he was done with the story he walked to fred and poked him. Not being prepared for fred loud voice rambling about werewolves. Only to stop as grandville to step in. Fred did you took my normal clothing. Fred blinked yes here pulling out his clothing. Your aunt believed that i was there for a comic i borrowd you. I told the others to.  
Hiro went to the bathroom to change luckely it was weekend so no one was there for now. He look in to the mirrow notticing more fur had grown at the eges of his face. Mabey the damage to the pach was slowed down the mutation. If he was mutating he couldt take off the patch. What was he changing in to. A wolf? No he his ears where to big for that it looked like a desert fox ears only they where black with white on the inside. He sighed and walked to the others let fix this. 

And half hour later 

He and karmi and fred where waiting till grandville came back with iformation from the bloodsample they took from him . She and baymax would find out how fast the mutation would takes place in his blood. Now there where busy noting down what had mutation so far. 

The list was so far  
Ears and better hearing.  
Beter sence of smell  
Furr growing in his face, arms and legs.  
Pupils became slits can see better in the dark. 

This sucks hiro sighned out. Then he smirked to karmi. Lets just be happy it is not worse.

Meanwhile outside of the building  
Yame just texted liv. Lets see if you can get away from a stronger yama zero. 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro pov 

I feel weird. If changing slowly into a mutant felt like this than it was better than the painull option.   
Do you guys want some snacks ? Fred asked snapping him put of his thoughts. Umn yes if you could get some drinks for now and check on to grandville that would be nice. Fred nodded and left. How old where you when it happend? Karmi asked he looked at her confused. What do you mean? He asked her. The car crash hiro how old where you? Hiro sighed i was 3. I was injured too when it happend. He moved some hair away on the side of his head revealing his scar. I dont remember much of my parents maybe a song or flashes of their faces but what is burned in my memory is the moments before the crash. I never told this to anyone but it was not just a car crash. My parents where chased and then shot wich caused the crash . I got cut to the side of my head with flying debri of metal of the thing the car hit. I never was told more than that. She looked at him more shocked then before. He sighed but enough of my sad backstory how about a fun story. A myth about my ancestor.  
He looked at karmi would you like to hear it? She looked thoughtfull but finally she awsered yes i would like to hear it but are you okay? Karmi asked Huh i am fine. Baymax often told me talkimg about loss is good. It helps. But i have a story to tell it was my favorit when i was a kid 

A long time ago a warrior called ichohiro went on a quest to find the powerfull white kitsune. He wanted to battle the kitsune to gain a blessing for the family. He found the fox but before they could battle an shadow demon appeared and they teamed up to defeat the strange being. After killing the shadow demon. The kitsune had a vision and told ichohiro that he was chossen to stop the creatures with her. She gifted ichohiro a fang by biting into his blade giving it strange powers. So they went on their quest 

Meanwhile with fred  
With the snacks in his hands he walked up to grandville who was mubling to her self. Can we stop the mutation ? He asked. No im afraid not. But hiro was right that the damage slowed the proces down but where he changing in is a mystery to me. I cant find the animal species dna what is mutating him in the animal dna database. So he is changing into something unknown? Fred asked dumbfounded. A unknown animal fred mumbled the patch is damaged but. He snaped this finger what if we fixed the patch and hack into it to reverse this. That would be an idea mr fredikson. That would not be wise to do. Baymax put in who stayed silenced the whole time. It would be better wait til the slow and painless mutation is done then have a painfull and stressfull on hiro is my primary patient and this would be better for his health. Fixing the pach might also result in lose of control if we cant hack the pach and liv would win. Baymax finished with that.  
Grandville looked at fred how far was it when you left. Fur growing on places and his eyes are slited but thats all i know of i left to get snacks.  
CRASH   
They all looked at the door a man had punched straight though it. Yama ?fred looked at the man what are you doing here? Patient yama is mutating baymax statet silently to fred.  
Sir you need to leave this building now or i call security and not the human kind. Where is zero ?yama asked grandville i wont tell you where my student is i need you to leave!   
No yama will not. Yame shoved grandville wich resulted into throwing her in to the wall.  
Than yama left as fred ran to grandville helping her up. Baymax take grandville outside i get hiro and karmi out. As he followed yama to his horror yama walked upstairs he needed to take an other way to them. 

Yama pov  
He walked upstairs he was strong. Zero had a lab there he was sure of it he halted and listened he heard zero,s voice   
Then ichohiro and the kitsune slayed the leader of the shadow demons and they were victirius. The kitsune wanted to see where ichohiro lived so they traveled back to his village to find that his wife was about to have a baby but she was sick. To safe the child the kitsune gave its blood to the wife. Wich made her better and gave birth to a strong child. The fox swored to protect the decendes of the hamade family for enernalty.   
What was the boy telling a fairy tale? Zero he shouted we werent finshed. He heard a gasp from nearby come here and i wont have to use my upgrade. A door opend let me gues liv amera promised you extra streight zero walked out followed by that girl. The boy looked like he was a werewolf with that fur costume. You think that pach is to help you but it ist yama you where cheated that thing on your neck will mutate you. If liv want something she would get it no matter what the cost. I made something wich could kill viruses in the body. She foced this patch on to me pointing at his neck.  
Lies he shouted at the boy you are comming with ... in his point of vision he saw something grow from his nose. He saw the kids run away and everything went black. 

Karmi pov  
As soon a horn was growing out of the yama nose hiro grabbed her arm and run of with her in tow. A loud roar echowed in the buiding. Hiro karmi good yama is here we have to go have another place of opperation. We saw fred hiro answered we have to go. But then she realised the nanobots. Hiro the nanobots!  
Hiro looked at her il get them stay here if yama comes run i find my way out the other way than. He ran of. Are you okay,? Karmi. Yes but i dont know about hiro i think he is pretending. Of course he is fred stated blunt. Tadashi told me when he was bullied at highschool that he always pretended calm and colected so that the bullies left him alone.  
He does that for you panicking doest help. She looked at fred. I learned so much new of him in a spam of a few hours. I admire his bravery but i hope big hero six would stop liv amara already. They will dont worry. They hear a roar o no hiro she didt knew what got over her but she ran to the sound finding a gaint rhino man hybrid ramming onto a wall. Then changing direction towars her. Hey yama hiro voice echoed. Cant catch me as he ran and yama chased him. Hiro stopped in front of a wall and jumped aside just in time as yama ran into it. He ran to her and grapped her arm again. She noticed his hand felt like it was padded. They ran to fred shoutting go go go. 

As they arived outside meeting up with baymax and grandville. I got an idea i ask heatcliff to bring a mobile lab to the forest it is secluded. Good idea fred but i thing we should split up hiro stated. I go with karmi grab tadashis scooter and meet you guys there. They heard crashes no time to argue she spoke we need to go now before rhino yama finds us. As the ran of she noted that grandville looked woried after them. Hiro i need to change clothing. He looked at her how they cant see me like this. Before she could thing of a way she heard a voice. Mabey we could help speedqueen, chop chop and tall girl appeared. Red panda found data of what happing now so we can help you two if you wouldt mind give me a adress i can get your clothes and let the being delivered by a friend of mine near the gate brige okay. Yes that would be okay. Speedqueen spoke up again we will tell your parent that you guys are helping us stopping the mutants in a safe hidden location. Be carefull you two as she ran of on her skates and tallgirl folowed chop chop took the paper with her adress after she wrote it down fror them. Hiro wrote than his. And chop chop followed His team members. Lucky the cafe is not far from here and then we can find fred and grandville after we got the scooter. As hiro spoke about how to get his stuff she noticed that some places of furr had a white flame patern on his arm. And his hand looked a lot like a paw. She desided not to speak of it as she follwed him. The turned a corner to see the red scooter wich would be their transportation. She looked how hiro comanded the mictobots to get his things. She was worried for him how far would the mutation go. If it would finish would he be in control or liv she hoped not. 

Hiro pov   
After the microbots dropped his stuff in his backpack. He heard something. Did you hear that karmi? He looked her. No i heard nothing. Why do i i have the feeling something bad is going to happen. Lets go he started the scooter and put with some diffulculty the helmet on he gave karmi the second. And the drove of. They where only two streets away when mayoi blocked the way so he turned a divrent way only to nearly riding into mr sparkles. You guys are surounded! I ll bring you to liv. Hiro was more happy in his life that he had a lighter and a can of axe on him. he grabbed both object and use them as an improved flametrower. He saw mr sparcles dive aside and he used the opening. 

As they drove away he used the microbots to ajust something on the scooter. He placed a booster on it as soon tadasi got it. He couldt remove it so he put a blocker on it now he was removing it. Making the scooter twice as fast.

Some time later.

Karmi pov 

After their meet up with mr sparcels there was no other danger on the road. She looked at hiro who presed a buton on the scooter and music started to play. We cant have a long ride in silence have we? This an old cd of tadashi but its music not te less. She regonised the song as lost it to trying. She used to love that song. Around them the city and the signs where a blur. She looked over hiro s shoulder to the road. Hiro,s eyes locked with hers in on point. Wich made her feel warm for some reason. They where near the gate brige now. A puple blob was waving to them . So they stoped in front of globby. Here i got your clotes miss and here globby was a bit loud and she noticed hiro flinging to the sound. Globby pushed also a big leather jacket in to hiro,s arms. So you can hide it better on the brige. I borrowed from felony carl so keep it clean please. Thank you globby she and hiro said it at the same time. But we need to leave. As hiro started the scooter globby wished them good luck.  
Hiro stopped a little before the gate brige to put on the coat and they drove of.  
As they where driving over the brige she noticed colorfull banners about a ancestor festifall of some kind. Are you going to it? Hiro broke the silence. Umm i dont know it she awsered him. What is it about ? Its about that the japanese celabrate their ancestery and the old folklore like the story i told you. Everyone wears kimonos and masks. Maybe you can come with me and my friends. I was planning to make masks for everyone. She thought about it. It sounds fun she finnely awnsered him.  
They where driving towards to the forest now.  
After a little bit hiro parked the scooter. She looked around as she was removing her helmet. No fred and grandville so far. Are we at the right place.?she asked but got no awser. Hiro was just standing there. Then he started swaying and then he fainted. She caught him in time before he hid the ground. He had not removed the helmet so she pulled it of so she could check if he was breathing. To her releave he was. Then she noted his whole face was covered in fur. There was white fur under his eyes in kinda looked like that the lines where forming a flame outline. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Karmi ! Hiro! Are you guys out there? She recongnised fred voice we are here she shouted. Hiro fainted. Fred apeared from behind a pair of bushes follwed by baymax. Fred looked woried baymax scan hiro. She looked at baymax when he did his thing. Scan complete hiro mution has prognesed wich put stain on his body. Wich could be the cause of his fainting. Its the best to let him rest. As baymax was explainjng this he lifted hiro and walked towards a well hidden lab for so short term it was impresive. She looked at the lab it was existing out of 3 comtainers. Beside her fred was pushing the scooter foreward to put it beside the lab.  
As they entered she saw that granville was setting up her lab. Granville looked up seeing baymax carying hiro. What happend? Dont worry he just fainted after ariving here baymax said he was fine. Fred stated out before karmi could awnser. I will put hiro in a bed. The part that makes you dream is active in his bain. Baymax stated out before anyone could say anthing.  
Wait he is sleeping now? She asked the robot. Baymax looked at her. Indeed when people faint somtimes their uncounsius state wil transfur in to a state of sleep hiro will be fine. 

Later  
Karmi was sitting in the lab with grandville.  
You should sleep karmi. I can handle it from here. Grandville told her so she moved to the room where the beds where located. Bamax stood next to hiro,s bed montoring him. She took the bed acros hiro ,s.  
When you think to know someone your proven so wrong please be okay hiro.  
She fell asleep not long after thinking that.

In Hiro ,s dream 

Hiro looked around confused. He remembered someone calling out his name and karmi talking to him and the next he felt dizzy. Now he was in the middle of a misty field on his left was a aciant japanese temple an on his right was san fansokio in the distance only the view to the city looked like it was from the bay. But how was he standing in this field? He looked at himself the mutations where still there. Hiro. There was that voice again. He looked around to find the source only to meet to the face of a monster.  
It was the snakeskull face. The thing was in his nightmare as long he could remember. So he ran as fast as he could from it.   
Trough the mist a forest deemend up. He looked back seeing the thing chasing him. Between the trees a car wrecked deemed up as he ran by suddenly he noted that he was running on al fours. What?why was he running on al fours and since when.? He looked back again it was gaining on him. If he was looking forewards he would have noted the tree root juting out of the ground. Hiro tripped over it and face planted on the ground. He closed his eyes not wanting to see that monster reaching him. Only to hear a snarl in front of him. He felt the breese like somthing ran past him and than the sound of a monster in pain. He dared to peek. Hiro,s eyes widen a white gaint kitsune was killing the snakeskull face. After it was killed. There was a flash and the forest where gone. No snakskullface. Only mist. He was standing in an opening where the mist didt reach. How it worked he didt understand. Hiro looked around he noteced pillars around him he was in the temple from before.   
Suddenly the ground started to crumble. A blade rose up from it . The blade was encrusted i stone. Hiro was never in his life so confused as now why was there a blade rising from the ground? Where was he? What was happening?Did he lose control or something? They blade broke apart in blindimg light. Then hiro saw a silluet of a man a small flame went from him to another and from there it was a chain of passing the flame to people growing smaller and sometimes biger.  
And went on and on till a man apeared in front of him. It took hiro several seconds to realise who it was. Dad? And then the spark of his father split in to two one dissapeared from sight and the other went to him. As it reached him it became a bright flame as big as a campfire. How interesting. A voice spoke behind him hiro looked around to see the kitsune from before its started to speak so young yet you been though so much. You can talk? The fox looked amused at his reaction you might be smart but you have yet to learn . I awnser a few questions .we are in your mind. You are asleep for your friends. What you just saw was a peace of me been pased trough your famely line till you. My name is suki. And i have a few thing to say. Something is stolen from you. You will find breadcrumbs to the truth wich ist been seen because it was veiled in shadows. But when the time comes what you need is inside of you. But you been wronged young hiro. And il will help you. The fox placed her paw over her hearth. Under her paw formed a orb. Her nine tails swiched an coiled oround hiro. Take hold of this. Hiro looked at the orb the fox wanted him to give. And heststy reached for it. When he toched the orb he got a sensory overloud. Suki coiled her tails around him and started to sing.  
Before hiro realised it he fell in a deeper slumber then he was before. 

With the team  
Gogo pov  
Where is he ? Honney lemon asked. Fred would be here a few minits ago. There she pointed to see a blue figure jumping to him.  
As fred reached she asked how hiro was.  
He is fine fainted as soon ariving in the forest but baymax says that he will be fine. As fine as mutating in to a mutant is.  
Suddenly a voice called over yes where is the boy.?It was liv i would like to speak to him his upgrade is broken . It needs fixing. Gogo looked at liv with anger. We will not tell you where he is and we will stop you.  
No he will stop you liv pointed to something in the dark and its was charging to them. 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> what would hiro mutate in will not say   
> but thank you for reading bye see you soon


End file.
